Kai Is Sick
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: A KaiSoo fictin again. Hope you like it. (Author masih gak bisa aja masang summary - -)


Kai Is Sick

.

Cast :: Kai (EXO-K) & Kyungsoo (EXO-K)

Genre :: Romance, BL, Hurt/Comfort, dll.

Rated :: T

Length :: Short fic

.

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)

Summary :: Nothing_

Disclaimer :: Kai punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo punya Kai. KaiSoo punyaku! #plakk *dibakar KaiSoo shipper dan exotics*

.

Miss Typo(s), Bukan EYD, Kesalahan bertebaran.

No Bash!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^))

.

.

.

(Kyungsoo POV)

Ini sudah jam 3 pagi, dan aku masih terjaga. Aku tidak ingin memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun. Sungguh, aku sangat khawatir pada namja yang sedang terbaring didepanku ini. Ya, Kai…

Semalam Kai pingsan setelah kami selesai mengisi acara di M!Countdown. Kai pingsan sesaat setelah kakinya melangkah masuk ke dorm kami. Kai hampir saja ambruk ke lantai kalau Chanyeol hyung tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Aku tau. Kai adalah dancing machine untuk EXO-K, dia juga center di grup, aku tau dalam satu lagu saja part-nya akan sangat banyak dan melelahkan yang mengeluarkan banyak tenaga mengingat dia adalah seorang dancer terbaik yang kami miliki.

Sebelum acara di M!Countdown dimulai, Kai bilang padaku kalau kepalanya sakit. Aku yang panic saat itu hanya bisa menatapnya sedih dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Tapi bodohnya aku percaya pada Kai yang meyakinkanku kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Aku menyesal tidak memaksanya istirahat dan minum obat semalam…

Suho hyung sudah memanggilkan dokter untuk Kai. Dan dokter hanya bilang kalau Kai hanya kelelahan dan menyuruh Kai untuk istirahat serta makan teratur.

Walaupun begitu, aku sangat mencemaskannya. Amat sangat mencemaskannya.

Kai itu Dongsaeng kesayanganku. Dan juga… Namjachingu yang aku cintai. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir saat kondisinya seperti ini?

Aku menatap wajah tampannya. Gelisah, ya seperti itulah raut wajahnya sekarang. Apa Kai sedang bermimpi buruk? Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, rambutnya basah oleh keringat.

Aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya. "Kai-ie, gwaenchana?" Bisikku ditelinganya.

Perlahan, mata Kai terbuka pelan, dan terlihatlah iris coklat tua milik Kai yang sangat aku sukai. "Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku kembali. Memastikan bahwa Kai baik-baik saja.

"Hyung…" Kai tersenyum kecil. Ah, aku lega sekali saat melihatnya dapat tersenyum.

"Nde?"

"Tidak tidur?" Tanyanya. Suaranya kecil dan parau.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil masih terus menggenggam tangannya. "Anni. Aku ingin menjagamu sampai kau sembuh, Kai-ie." Jawabku.

Yang aku lihat dahi Kai mengerut. "Hyung nakal." Ujarnya. "Seharusnya hyung tidur, aku tidak menyukai hyung kalau mata indah hyung itu berhiaskan kantung mata hitam yang tebal seperti Tao-ge." Ocehnya.

Aku hanya membulatkan mataku O_O

Ingin sekali rasanya menggetok kepalanya menggunakan wajan di dapur. "Ini bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu, Kkamjong. Kau tidak tau ya kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hm? Aku terlalu panic dan cemas!" Ucapku sedikit keras. "Aku akan kedapur dulu, membuatkanmu bubur instan. Kau harus makan dan minum obat, baru setelah itu istirahat yang banyak." Ujarku sambil membenarkan selimutnya agar sampai ke lehernya. Dan kemudian mengambilkannya makanan.

Aku tidak sempat melihat raut wajahnya. Aku jadi menyesal sudah sedikit keras padanya.

.

(Author POV)

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan Kai dengan semangkuk bubur instan dan segelas air putih. Ia menyimpannya di sebuah meja kecil di dekat ranjang dan dengan pelan membantu Kai untuk duduk. "Kau harus makan, ne? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Arra?" Kyungsoo menyuapkan satu sendok bubur ke mulut Kai.

"Mianhae, hyung…" Lirih Kai. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Aku terlalu takut, Kai. Jangan seperti ini lagi, nde?" Kyungsoo masih terus menyuapi Kai yang masih diam.

Tidak lama, bubur di mangkuk sudah habis. Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk meminum obatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan buat aku khawatir sampai menangis ya, Kai-ie?" Pinta Kyungsoo setelah yakin Kai meminum obatnya dengan benar.

"Soo-hyung, mianhae… Aku minta maaf membuatmu khawatir seperti ini. Aku janji, kalau aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Yaksokhae."

"Yaksokhae?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat lemas. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Sekarang tidurlah lagi, ini masih jam 4 pagi." Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Soo-hyung juga tidur, nde? Disampingku. Jangan sampai setelah aku sembuh, Soo-hyung jadi sakit." Ucap Kai lembut. "Temani aku beristirahat." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kai, yang ditelinganya terdengar manja. "Arasseo." Balasnya pelan, kemudian memposisikan dirinya sediri tertidur disamping Kai.

Kai membagi selimut yang dipakainya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo juga. "Udara pagi dingin hyung, hehe."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai tertawa kecil seperti itu. Rasa khawatirnya seakan hilang saat melihat senyuman Kai yang seperti biasa.

"Gomawo, Soo-hyung. Sudah melakukan segalanya untukku. Mianhae, selalu membuatmu repot. Aku janji, aku tidak aka seperti ini lagi." Kai sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dan mengelus pipi Kai lembut sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, aku terlalu khawatir, jadi tadi aku sedikit kasar saat kau berkata seolah ini adalah hal kecil. Aku sungguh khawatir sampai aku menangis, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku_"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat jari telunjuk Kai menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, menandakan agar Kyungsoo harus diam. "Sudah, hyung. Aku mengerti. Jangan bersedih lagi, nde. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, karena hyung yang merawatku. Saranghae…" Bisik Kai pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo, kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo, hidung Kyungsoo, pipi chubby Kyungsoo, dan yang terkahir mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae, Kai-ie. Cepat sembuh~"

.

.

.

END


End file.
